


The Adventures of Callie Stark-Rogers

by dt01



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt01/pseuds/dt01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short little fic about Steve and Tony's kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Callie Stark-Rogers

“Vroom, vroom, zoom, zoom, aaach! Fly to the left Tony! What are you doing? Boom! Oh, okay. Blowing up a gigantic dinosaur.”  
Callie had been doing something she shouldn't have. She’d decided that playing with the newest Iron Man prototype suit would be a super fun good idea. JARVIS would beg to differ but she’d snuck into his systems and deactivated any means he would have had of being able to stop her. Of course, once he’d noticed there was nothing he could physically do, he’d protested and tried to tell her it was a very, very, bad idea and her daddies would be incredibly upset but like all seven year old trouble makers, she hadn't listened. She thought that if she was sneaky enough then she wouldn't get caught. It’s not like she was actually in the suit; she was just using the remote control to fly it around a little. However, now it looked like she’d gotten slightly carried away, pretending her father was blowing up a dinosaur when in reality SHE had just blown a hole in the wall. She gently set the remote control down and backed up, wincing at the way the suit sparked and shuddered with both of its hands punched into the wall.  
“I should leave,” she said to herself frantically trying to come up with an escape plan.  
“I warned you young Miss Stark,” said JARVIS in a condescending tone that no robot should have the ability to make.  
“Shut up JARVIS,” she muttered.  
“You’re lucky that I didn't tell your father’s in the first place.”  
She made a face and stuck her tongue out. He may be a robot but he deserved some sass.  
Suddenly she heard shouting and the ding of the elevator door about to open. She swung her head around, hysterically looking for a place to hide. She ended up just diving under the tool table.  
“Oh my God,” she hears. “How? What? Shit.”  
“Tony,” barked Steve. “Shut up. She’s obviously down here hiding somewhere. Your language is not appropriate.”  
“Steve! Look at what she’s done to my baby!” Tony sounded distraught.  
“Yes, I see, still no excuse for the language. Plus, I know you can fix this.”  
“But how? She’s only seven.”  
“She’s your daughter that’s how.”  
Callie snickers and tries to stifle a laugh. But unfortunately she is unsuccessful and the next thing she knows she’s staring at two very angry faces as her parents crouch down to look at her. She smiled in what she hoped was a super cute innocent way but really just looked guilty and nervous.  
“Hi, Daddies,” she squeaks.  
“Hello, daughter,” says Tony dryly.  
“So funny story…” she starts but Steve interrupts her.  
“Not that funny,” he says quite menacingly.  
“Am I grounded?” she asks really, really hoping they’d let her off the hook this time.  
“Oh yeah,” they both say.  
“Right.” Apparently luck wasn't on her side today.


End file.
